Every Girl
by Brittana-LadyKisses
Summary: Football Player!Santana,Cheerleader!Quinn. New quarterback Santana Lopez is hoping this new position will boost her chances with cheerleader captain Quinn Fabray. Summary sucks, sorry! read!
1. Chapter 1

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**PARING**: Quinn/Santana Primarly, Side Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Puck, Mentions Rachel/Quinn

**VERSE: **A/U

**DISCLAMER: **Sadly I do not Own GLEE or any characters

**A/N: **Upon mentioning that I write fanfiction to someone, This story is for my friend Danielle. Who forever is a Faberry shipper, though I do not write Faberry I thought Quinntana would be the next best since she does love Naya.

* * *

><p><span>GET TO KNOW YOUR 2014 NYU BOBCAT FOOTBALL PLAYERS!<span>

Number 5 – Finn Hudson _Position: 2__nd__ string Quarterback_

Number 6- Sam Evans _Position: 3__rd__ string Quarterback and Reciver_

Number 20- Noah "Puck" Puckerman _Position: Reciever_

Number 67- David Karofsky _Position: Linebacker_

**Number 2- Santana Lopez **_**Position: 1**__**st**__** string Quarterback**_

'_**NEW YORK UNIVERSITY BOBCATS FIRST FEMALE QUARTERBACK!'**_

'_**FIRST FEMALE IN COLLEGE FOOTBALL!'**_

'_**SANTANA LOPEZ HAS ONE HELL OF AN ARM ON HER'**_

'_**NYU CHEERLEADER TURNED FOOTBALL PLAYER FOR 2014 SEASON'**_

Headlines were everywhere and it was really starting to get repetive and really annoying. So she was a girl playing on and in an all guys sport. It wasn't her choice, the coach just saw her throwing the ball with a couple of the players after she was done cheer practice. All she was wondering now was what they were going to target next about her? Her sexuality was the next thing she could see that would be next. She was out and proud but she didn't say anything to her fellow cheerleaders because of it. Santana could see it now, the new headline for the NYU Daily. 'Ex Cheerleader a lesbian, now trying football? Maybe to get the ladies' It worried her but at the same time it didn't.

Sitting back in her chair a bit she felt arms around her shoulders and a head next to hers and all she could do was smile.

"Here they go again..whats next my sexuality or something, I can just see it now" she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least the boys wont have to think they have a chance with you" the blonde said with a smile.

"They are still going to try B, boys are boys and they think with their dicks really so just because I play for the other team doesn't mean they aren't going to try something"

"if boys think with their dicks..do girls think with their boobs?"

Santana turned a bit to looked at her best friend and laughed a bit and just nodded. Brittany S. Pierce was her best friend since they were in diapers. The two started cheer together in elementary school, Britt always did dance on the side. Brittana what they were dubed in high school from well everyone dated their senior year of high school, though it didn't stop them from hooking up previous years. Now the two were just best friends with benefits. When they dated nothing really changed other than the fact they went on dates and held hands outside of the privacy of their homes.

"yeah, girls think with their boobs.."

She could never understand her best friends logic but she did find it extremely cute in ways. Sitting there with her arms around the blondes waist she just sat there and looked around her room, she wanted her mind off of all of this publicity well all the attention, she wasn't Britt's friend Rachel Berry who says shes the next big thing.

"Hey think of is this way you don't have to stand half naked next to Quinn for the 2014 NYU Cheerleader Calendar"

Brittany said with a huge smile on her face knowing that was one thing Santana was going to miss. The latina had it bad for blondes it seemed. Brittany then a fling with this girl Kaitlyn then Quinn who she thought was just down right sexy and her and Britt should have a warning on them. Groaning a bit the brunette put her head to her best friends shoulder as the blonde laughed.

"unless they do a football/cheerleader one this year since they have a very sexy quarterback.."

Santana sat up at that and had a smirk on her face and got up and pulled Britt up with her.

"good idea im pitching that one..come on were going to be late for puckerdouches party in his dorm room..Quinn will be there so I have to look extra hot which isn't that hard when you have a body like mine"

The latina stood there infront of her mirror and ran her hands over every curve of her body and B just stood there and put her arms around her waist and then inched her hands to the girls white top and unbuttoned a few so more than nessisary cleavage was showing.

"now you are ready, plus if you don't get her in your bed tonight guess whos going to be in it"

"hmmm…Kaitlyn?"

"no…"

"Jessica?"

"no..san.."

"you?"

"mhmmm.."

"your coming home with me anyways"

The two girls laughed and then ran out of the room and to Puck's dorm room. You could tell by the mass amount of college kids and the music was up so loud you would have swore the dorm directior should have been up here by now. Puck had probably bribed the guy with money or boose. Walking into the room Brittany had a hold of Santana's hand. The blonde was dressed in a dark blue strapless shirt and a white mini skirt. Her shoes were just chucks she wanted to dance anyways. Santana on the other hand had a white button down blouse with a black bra, the first 5 buttons were undone showing a mass amount of cleavage. She wore tight black skinny jeans and some white pumps on her feet.

Being the only girl on the football team might have some downsides but the upside is no matter what people will be looking at you and you could get a mass amount of compliments.

"l-looking good Lopez"

Finn the dorky football quarterback she stole the spot from looked like a toddler with his blue and green striped shirt, red cup in hand and that dorky smile of his. Santana just smiled at him and made her way thought the mass amount of people and grabbed two cups and gave one to britt. Across the way was the one the latina wanted, Quinn Fabray. Capitan of the cheerleading squad and well unfortunately the girlfriend of Noah Puckerman.

"Every girl has a curious side" Santana said in no one in particular.

"true that..dance with me S.."

The female football player and the dancer made their way to the middle of the floor and Britt stood with her back against her best friend, red cup in the left and her right hand on the latina's thigh as they grined to the music. The whole time Santana was giving lustful eyes to Quinn who was looking straight back at her and looking the two up and down.

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Not sure if this should be a story since im behind on all my others or just a series of shots. What do ya think? Reviews are mucho amazing =]<p>

Oh and how do I get a beta?


	2. AN

Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't been updating here at all! Im going to try to get going again, and then also make a tumblr account. Maybe ill keep up with it more but ill definitely keep you posted!

Right now im updating 'Every Girl' I have half the chapter up so it should be up soon!

Thank you for reading!

-Brittana-Ladykisses


	3. Football Practice

**Fa la la la la la la. Just in time, or well day after Christmas! I hope everyone had a amazing holiday! :) Heres another Chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up with her arm around another person, Opening her eyes a bit she then just pulled the person into her arms more and then felt them move. Brittany kissed the latina's lips softly and put her arms around the girls neck before talking softly.<p>

"Wake up San..you have practice.."

She said into her ear. Santana opened her eyes slowly groaning. Practice, it was the last thing on her mind really. She just wanted to stay in bed with her all day. But reluctantly the latina sat up in her bed, the sheets falling from her naked chest as the cold air hit her body. Lips on her back made her smile and then lean down and kiss the blondes' lips before making her way out of the bed to go get a shower.

"Nice ass..get to practice.." Brittany said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be going to practice too?"

"Yeah..i should be is right..ughh"

Brittany herself fell back on the bed groaning as a laughing Santana left the room with a robe on. About 45 minutes later Santana was on the field for practice. Her purple NYU Football shirt on and long shorts on. Gear was not required as of yet for practice so when she saw a ball fly at her face Santana turned and caught the brown ball. Turning it around in her hand quickly she threw it back fast. It was almost slow motion when that ball turned in the palm of her hand, her fingers layed neatly down on the white laces, and her thumb wrapped around the other side of the ball as she whipped it back to her wide receiver Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Hit in the chest seeing as the ball he threw was coming back at him. Karofsky stood there laughing his ass off and then ran over to the latina putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Every practice I like you more and more"

"Awe well same goes for you, as you protect my ass.." she said patting his chest with her hand.

Some of the guys always thought they could get with her, she was a fine piece of woman but Santana made it very clear pussy was her thing and would always be her thing. She just so happened to find a friend in Dave Karofsky, the only guy on the team who wasn't trying to get into her pants, seeing how himself was gay.

"Always will protect that ass of yours" He said with a smile he gave her a squeeze.

Looking over to the cheerleaders she watched them dance, Brittany and Quinn stood there pom poms in hand moving their hips. Karofsky chuckled a bit and looked over himself. Brittany herself looked over at the football players and winked at Santana and then cocked her head to Quinn. Santana just rolled her eyes and laughed a bit before a football was handed too her.

"alright guys skins and shirts!" she said with a smile.

Reaching down she took off her shirt, just revealing her sports bra. Karofsky took off his, hes a bit bigger then most of the guys but that doesn't mean hes not built he is. Totally and Santana smiled at him and he just threw his shirt at her. If Santana was going to pick her best friend out of the team, he would be it. Hes a great guy and work out buddy. Looking over the latina wanted to see if any of the cheerleaders were looking and of course all of them were, smirking when Quinn looked over she gave the blonde a wink.

"Alright girls lets do it again.." Quinn said as she stood there, pom poms in hand. She was captain and Brittany was her right hand girl. She was also very curious about Brittany and Santana. Quinn wont deny, Santana is hot..like really hot. But shes totally into her boyfriend Puck. Hes hot and has a chiseled body. Hearing Santana say shirt and skins she looked over as did everyone else on the squad, Brittany of course was looking at Santana up and down and Quinn thought all she wanted to do was jump her. Rolling her eyes she waited for her boyfriend to take off his shirt off, and when she did she bit her bottom lip. Looking at him up and down. Seeing Purple come up and off of the person next to him her eyes jumped, Santana Lopez.

Shit..tan legs, black basketball shorts, 6 pack from her time as cheerleader and also working out probably. Her breasts..just so perky and perfectly round. Her hands would fit around them like they were ment to be there. Her hair up in a pony, but it was loose and not as tightly fitted as all of theirs was.

"Shes so hot.." Brittany commented. Taking Q out of her thoughts, thoughts that shouldn't of ever be having.

Quinn looked back and saw Brittany right behind her.

"Puck is so hot.."

"Please..Santana is so much hotter..cant wait to get her in bed tonight again" Biting her lip Brittany smiled.

Quinn couldn't help but get..a little jealous? Her and Puck had sex of course but it was mostly pound and go.

"What do you two cuddle or something.."

"Shes the best..in bed and after..this morning I woke up and she was watching me sleep cause she slept over, and she gives the best cuddles!" Brittany said with a perky voice.

Santana called Hike! And grabbed the ball and turned it around in her hand and threw it to Puck who caught it, tucked it, and ran. Getting to the endzone he threw it down and danced a little bit. About a few hours later Practice was over and Santana bent down and grabbed her shirt putting it over her shoulder. Pads weren't used today thank god. Walking over to the cheerleaders after she smiled at them all. The latina made her way to Brittany and put her arm around the girl and smiled.

"Hey..how was practice"

"Awesome..best part was seeing you half naked" Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek.

Brittany got really close to Santana's ear and whispered into her ear.

"I also tried to sell Quinn to you..but she kept going on about Puck..but I went on and on about how you were after we have sex and she seemed intriqued..but who knows babe"

Brittany said and kissed Santana's shoulder a bit before pulling her along with her. Santana looked back at Quinn who was meeting up with Puck, but when the blonde looked at her she saw something the other night she saw at the party. The captain was looking her up and down and looked at Britt. To see if she was going to react to anything Santana stopped Britt and brought her into a passionate kiss and looked over to Quinn who kept looking at them of course like last night. This girl was curious and Santana needed her. Santana wanted her, hopefully Brittany planted the seed at practice to get her closer.


	4. What did I just see?

**SO! I am back..I hope. I don't own anything sadly! But my mistakes I do. **

* * *

><p>Putting her arm around Brittany's waist, the two girls walked off the field. Dave ran over and picked both of them up, of course the girls shrieked. He just chuckled to himself as he put the two down; Santana turned around and pushed him.<p>

"What the hell, you scared the fuck out of me!" Yelling at the guy who just stood there with a smile on his face.

"What? It was hilarious..Plus, you two are always in your little world of Brittany and Santana; I wanted to know if I have my workout buddy tonight.."

Dave put his arm around his friend's shoulders as the three of them walked off and into the tunnel to go to the locker rooms. The Latina nodded as they parted ways for the girl's locker room. Pushing the door open, Santana walked in first followed by Brittany who then stopped the girl in her tracks.

"Are you positive about Q..?I mean.."

"Hey, you won't lose me. You are the best person in my life Britt..I want Quinn, god I do. But it won't jeopardize us at all, I mean unless a relationship happens"

San said as her hands pulled the tall blonde closer by her waist. Leaning down, Britt kissed her best friend slowly, their bodies facing the end of the lockers as their kiss deepened. Santana had to admit that her lips were addicting, and she wouldn't ever get tired of kissing her. Not hearing any voices or showers running. The girls pulled away and started to undress to get into the shower. Panties and bras lay on the floor as the locker room shower was turned on, the steam filling the air.

Brittany grinned at her friend before stepping inside and pulling the Latina with her. A slam against the wall, Santana's back hit it hard.

"Fuck.."

"I sure hope so" Brittany smiled as she reattached their lips together.

Tan hands gripped the blonde's waist as their bodies were flushed against one another's, breasts pressed against breasts as the hot water ran down their athletic bodies. The only sounds that could be heard were soft moans, and smacking of lips together.

Quinn walked into the locker room thinking all the girls had left. But she was met with sounds of the showers running. About to walk in and yell at who ever left it on, Q stopped seeing the curtain of the particular shower open just slightly. The quarterback and one of her own girls pinned together under the hot water. Gulping slowly, the blonde watched as Brittany started to kiss down the Latina's body slowly. Paying attention to the girl's supple breasts, as her lips wrapped around dark nipples. Quinn's hand grabbed the edge of the lockers, she should really go..She shouldn't be watching this, or be turned on.

A moan rang out to knock Quinn back into reality as she saw the Latina's mouth open; Brittany was now between her legs. The other blonde's face was hidden between two long tan legs that were open just enough for her. Santana's hand grabbed at the wall trying to grab onto something as the blonde below her ate her out. Quinn knew that the two hooked up, but would never think she would witness it. Her belly was getting tight as she heard another moan come from Santana's lips. Seeing the tan hand grip the back of Brittany's head, urging her more. The blondes hand then disappeared in between the very same legs as she heard Santana gasp, her hips moving slowly.

Hazel eyes couldn't tear away now as she watched Santana's breasts heaving up and down, her hips bucking along with Brittany's finger thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Brittany..oh right there, mm yeah" loud moans erupted from Santana's mouth.

Santana gripped the back of Brittany's head as she felt like she could explode any second, between long fingers thrusting in and out of her and the blonde's tongue doing wonders on her clit. One of her hands came up and grabbed her breast and kneaded it slowly as she felt the coil in her lady parts.

"Oh..Oh my god Britt I-I'm going to cum..Oh..oh" she moaned as she climaxed.

"Brittany!" she almost screamed as she felt Brittany greedily clean her up and let her ride out her orgasm slowly.

Feeling empty as Britt pulled her fingers out slowly and then inched back up her body. The blonde stood there with a smile as she cleaned her fingers.

"That was super hot, you can repay me tonight.." Britt kissed the pouty lips.

"You know I will.." Santana deepened the kiss as they finally pulled away and started to take a shower.

Quinn stood there, Santana's moans still ringing in her ears. Reaching into her sweats she felt a wet spot and something slick, she was so turned on. Running a finger through her holds she had to bite back a moan. Puck..She needed to see her BOYFRIEND. Logical excuse of course, she was so turned on by seeing her boyfriend half naked. Sprinting out she had to think of his body, which all the sudden had breasts that her hands could hold and a stomach that she just wanted to kiss..NO. Not thinking about Santana. Santana who is a girl, a girl! Sure she looked hot in all the football gear and she often wondered what they would dress her in if she played for a women's league.

"Oh my god.." she muttered to herself before taking off in a run to Puck's dorm.

She couldn't be thinking like this. Absolutely not curious on if Santana could get her off better than Puck, or how it would feel for the girl to be on top of her; tan hands running over her body as they looked at each other. So close, those kissable lips. Fuck fuck fuck.

Quinn was so much in her little world that she ran right into someone.

"Babe.." Puck said with a smile. "How are y—"

He got cut off by Quinn's lips on his. His hands pulled her in to his body. No breasts pressing against hers, but rough hands on her waist. This is what she loved. Right?


	5. Push it all away!

**All mistakes I own! **

* * *

><p>Quinn knew tackling Puck with that type of kiss would lead to something else, and that something else was sex. The very thing that she needed to take the feeling in the pit of her stomach away, the feeling of want. Seeing Santana and Brittany naked in the shower did things, did things to her lady parts and her whole body, she felt she was on fire. Q couldn't tell if her cheeks were beat red but they sure felt like it. Feeling his hands on her body, the feeling that she had, started to go away; along with that was her being turned on. Pulling her lips back she just looked at her boyfriend with a smile.<p>

"Hi to you to, babe" Puck said with a grin.

Kissing her once more he opened the door to his room. Putting his arm out for her to go first, she did. Taking her shirt off while making her way over to his bed, the boy was still outside of his dorm room when he saw this; it wasn't their first time either. Walking inside he shut the door and reached back pulling his shirt off before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. Quinn sat there as naked. _Just think about it as if he had boobs and a strap on..fuck Santana would look so hot with a strap on _ She thought. It just made her wetter then she was. That's all she had to do was think about Santana, but no she should be thinking about her hot muscle boyfriend.

Seeing Puck rip open a condom and roll it on, she wasn't even watching him get harder. His hands were on her legs as he pulled her up a bit.

"Wet for me already?"

"Yeah seeing you without a shirt made me so hot" she came back with.

Puck lined himself up with her entrance before pushing into her hard. She moaned, putting her head back. Her eyes were closed as her hands wrapped around his body. He thrusted into her hard and deep, moaning how good his girlfriend felt to him. Quinn on the other hand moaned picturing Santana doing the same thing to her. Why now was she having this little fantasy? She was wet for Santana, just seeing the water run down her Carmel skin as her breasts heaved up and down because of what Brittany was doing to her. She swore it took less time to get her to cum just by those images and thinking.

Moaning loudly, her body arched in Puck's arms as she climaxed quickly.

"Oh my god! OH..OH..Sa..PUCK!" She slapped herself mentally.

Puck stood there with his hands on her waist, with a 'what the fuck just happened' look on his face. He literally just got into her.

"What the hell Quinn.." he mumbled as she pulled off of his hard member.

"I'm sorry baby..I got carried away.."

"Can you let me at least finish? Please" he groaned.

Sighing, Quinn layed down and he went for it. Putting her hands on his shoulders she let him jack hammer into her before feeling him fill up the condom. Pulling out of her, Puck stood up with a smile on his face, but it fell seeing his girlfriend starting to get dressed again.

"I have to go, but I really needed that..thanks baby" Kissing him on the cheek she left his room.

Quinn basically ran down the hallway to her own room, but not before bumping into the two girls she saw naked an hour ago. Santana put her arms around the other blonde seeing her start to fall backwards.

"Whoa there Quinn..Where is the fire" Santana smiled, having the hazel eyed blonde in her arms.

"N-no where.."

Looking between the two girls she pulled herself out of Santana's arms and started to walk off again. Could she ever look at them the same way? Of course, Quinn never thought she would see two girls hook up before.

"Um..okay, catch you later Quinn.."

Santana just watched the girl walk away. Watching her body, her eyes trailed down it. But before she could admire anymore, Puck yelled to his girlfriend and held up her panties.

"Missing something babe?" he smirked.

Santana looked at the guy and snatched the panties out of his hand and pushed him. Quinn came running back down and now all she had to do was grab her panties from Santana. Fuck, Santana the same person who she wanted to cum and shout out her name to is holding her pair of black lacy panties in her hand. The girl who had a killer body and a wicked good arm on the field. Clearing her throat, the latina looked over to her.

"Oh..your..panties"

"Yeah..thanks Santana"

Brittany looked between the two with a smile on her face. Pushing her best friend down the hall she waved bye to her capitan. Putting her long arm around the girl's waist she kissed her cheek and whispered.

"You are such a sucker for her, and she is totally checking you out right now.." Kissing her cheek again.

Santana turned her head a bit, catching Quinn's eyes before seeing Hazel ones pull away and start walking again. She couldn't help it. The cheerleader captured her in ways that she couldn't describe. But how the hell was she supposed to compete with Puckerman? He was a douche with a dick, which obviously Quinn loved. Putting her own arm around Brittany's waist she walked down the hallway, she knew the girl was curious; but how curious? Could she push the boundaries with a kiss, the next party was coming up, or she could just talk to her in the locker room. If only she could look at the girls face and not her body while doing so. Santana Lopez was bad ass and never a sap for anyone.

"How about you help me with cheer, and you can teach me how to throw that football again Sanny?"

Brittany asked sweetly, and all Santana could do was nod.

"That sounds perfect. I think you did a great job at practice B, she hasn't looked at me like that before, keep feeding it.." Smiling at her best friend.

"Will do!" She saluted Santana with a laugh.


	6. I need to know

**Thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH! The reviews! I live for them, and I love them! It keeps me writing now! This chapter is longggerr. But Review review review! I love you all! **

* * *

><p>When Santana and Brittany got back into San's dorm room, their arms immediately went around one another. Their noses touching as they kissed sweetly.<p>

"You know..if you really wanted to, you could call out Quinn's name" Brittany said with a small smile on her face.

Santana squinted, her eyes at the blonde as she held her. Her arms around the tall body. Something was up with Britt, she couldn't figure out what it was exactly or even put her finger on it. Running her hands up and down the blue eyed girls back slowly, San started to walk forward. Brittany held onto the girl's neck as she walked backwards till the backs of her legs hit the bed, she immediately sat down. Looking up at her best friend.

"Why would I want to do that?" San asked.

Brittany just shrugged before lying back on the bed. Pulling her shoes off, Santana got into her bed also; laying beside Britt. Making the blonde look at her she ran her thumb over the girls cheek slowly before leaning in for a kiss.

"As much as I want Quinn, I couldn't ever do that to you in bed..I call out your name and your name only"

Smiling the brunette stole another kiss before lying beside her best friend. Feeling the blonde curl into her she knew that Britt wasn't scared, but at the same time she was. Santana knew that when she got Quinn that the sex between her and Britt would stop, and maybe that scared the blonde, maybe she thought she was going to lose her best friend in this whole process. That wouldn't ever happen, they had been friends for so long, Santana couldn't imagine her life without Brittany in some way.

When Quinn ran off, she wasn't really sure what or where she was going too. All she knew is that, seeing Santana made her face heat up again, that she was pretty sure the tips of her ears were bright red. Her hands rubbed her face slowly as she finally got back to her room, and unfortunately she was dorm mates with Brittany. Quinn can still recall coming back from Puck's a few nights, and when she was just about to walk in she heard moaning. Loud, husky moans. That's when she just turned around and bolted really. But now, if Santana and Brittany were to be doing that, she was pretty sure she would walk in and lay in bed, just to hear the brunette moaning. She couldn't believe that she was fucking Puck and having a fantasy about Santana.

She needed to do something; she needed to see if this was just a fascination with the girl, or something more. Walking out she made her way to Santana's dorm, which was only a couple floors up in the same building. When she reached the 3C door, her hand lay flat on it for a bit. Maybe testing to see if the two were home? Or even going at it again? Knocking quickly, she could still bolt she could still run away.

The door flung open and she saw Santana standing there, basketball shorts and just a sports bra on.

"Are you looking for Britt?" Santana asked.

She wanted to question Quinn why she was at her dorm room, she never once saw the girl on this floor. Quinn had never once been to her room before, yet she knew where it was. Brittany must have told her, or wrote it down somewhere, Santana guessed.

"N-no..I am looking for you actually, I need your help.." Quinn was wringing her hands together.

The blonde shouldn't be this nervous. Santana looked back and saw Brittany still laying there looking at the ceiling. They weren't doing much but talking and laying there. Taking a step out of her room, she closed the door behind her, but left a small crack.

"What's up Q?"

My god, Quinn could use a drink right now, a hard strong drink. Was she really going to kiss Santana in front of her room? In the hallway that everyone could see? Fuck that, she needed to do it discreetly.

"Well, coach wanted new uniforms..and I have some in my room, and since you are a girl and on the football team..I thought you would want to help me choose which one"

Santana tiled her head a bit. Didn't the girls just get new uniforms this year? Why wasn't she asking her boyfriend, or Brittany? Both were better candidates then her, but she had to admit. Quinn Fabray was talking to her, one on one. Looking back at her door she nodded.

"Yeah, Let me just tell Britt..she's probably sleeping though"

Disappearing into her room, Santana walked to her bed where Britt was. Seeing the blonde turn her head she smiled. Britt sat up and put her hands on the brunette's legs.

"Who was that?"

"Quinn.." Santana just said with a small smile on her face.

"Ohh..what did she want? Does she need me?"

"No, she needed me actually..something about new uniforms and wanted me to help her bu—"

"We just got new ones" Brittany's face scrunched up a bit in confusion.

"Maybe coach wants new away ones?" Brittany spoke again with a shrug. "You going to go help her?" The girl was now raising her eyebrows up and down.

Pushing the girls shoulder, Santana nodded.

"Yeah I am..you going to be okay?" Leaning down, she pecked Brittany's nose.

"Yep! I have to catch up on One Tree Hill anyways.."

"Isn't that show over?"

"Netflix San..Netflix. I need my Naley! But have fun, use protection" Brittany said with a stern yet it turned into a smile.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Santana kissed her lips. Grabbing her shirt with her jersey number on it, she put it on before walking out and smiled at Quinn.

"I am all yours..lead the way"

Quinn nodded and started to walk down the hall. She felt Santana behind her, and then right next to her. It was silent trip, making the two flights of stairs till they were down on Quinn and Brittany's floor. 6A was her dorm and when they got there she pushed it open and let the brunette in first. Grabbing her uniform and the away uniform, she had to play it cool.

"So, I'm going to show you both uniforms and their the ones we have now, but I'll show you what..coach is changing"

Speaking to the girl as she sat on what she knew was Brittany's bed. Nodding, Santana watched the girl disappear into the bathroom. Putting her hands back on her best friend's bed, it wasn't long till she saw the door open and Quinn appeared. Purple, white and black uniform, same top everyone else usually wears. Even Santana when she was a cheerleader. With a straight skirt. Quinn had her hair in the high ponytail, as she walked closer to Santana. Stepping between the jocks legs, San just looked up at the cheerleader.

"So, she was thinking about changing the skirt, to the pleaded ones..like some do. Or, go with shorts that go up to here"

Quinn motioned to her mid-thigh. Santana pushed herself up so she was nose to nose with the head cheerleader. The blonde let out a small gasp. Her hands moved to the girls skirt. Looking down she slowly moved tan hands to where the pale skin started to show.

"Like there?" Santana stated.

All Quinn could do was nod. Santana looked around and found a pair of Brittany's shorts that she usually wears on the side of the bed. Her hands traveled around and unzipped the blondes skirt and pushed it down slowly. Their noses grazed each other, they were that close.

"Am I making you nervous? Being this close.."

Quinn shook her head as her hazel eyes bored into brown. She felt comfortable as ever around Santana. Though she was a bit nervous, she had never been this close to the girl before. Let alone let a girl take her clothes off. The blonde stepped out of her skirt as Santana helped her into Brittany's shorts slowly. Pulling them up, San then rolled them a couple times, before looking down between them.

"Coach didn't really want to change the uniform, did she?"

"N-no.."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her like she would kiss a boy. It was the same thing but just a girl on the other side. Tan hands made their way to the sides of Quinn's neck. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Santana kissed Quinn back. Someone had to slap her, seriously. Both mouths opened as their kiss got deeper.

Completely sober Quinn Fabray was kissing Santana Lopez, Quarterback and also a girl.

The blonde pulled back first, she kissed San to just see, not take it anywhere. Pushing the Latina back, Santana just looked at her. Pulling out her phone the blonde held it up, unlocking it and tapping a few to just put it to her ear.

"She took the bate.." Quinn spoke.

Santana crossed her arms, what the hell was going on.

"Looks like she will take just the whole coach needs to change the uniform just to get into someone's pants"

Quinn looked Santana up and down before shaking her head. Santana uncrossed her arms and just glared at the girl. Was this seriously all a prank, a joke?! Was she so blind to see that Quinn Fabray, straight girl would want to actually kiss her? Shaking her head she walked out of the room and slammed the door after her. Quinn put the phone down and watched her leave. Looking down to the ground, why the hell did she have to do that?! That kiss was..amazing, perfect even! But she couldn't be gay, or bisexual, she just couldn't; and she definitely couldn't fall for or wonder with Santana Lopez.


	7. Do I really need her?

Walking straight out the door, Santana walked her way to the only place she could get her frustrations out. The football field. Texting a couple of the guys to meet her there. It was a nice day out, not too hot not to humid, perfect weather for football. Even if they just had practice Santana didn't care. Getting to the long field she walked over to the locker rooms and grabbed a football out of the bin before walking out and just throwing it as hard as she could.

"OW!" Someone said.

Santana looked up and saw Finn Hudson shaking his one hand as he held the brown ball in the other. Smiling just a bit he threw it back just as hard, and she caught it. Finn was second string, honestly he should be pissed that she; a girl, took his spot but right now he couldn't care because Santana was leading them places. Looking down at the ball she rotated it into her hand and threw it again but she heard a OOF, then a thud to the ground. Walking over Santana stood over the now two boys, her man Dave and then of course Finn.

"Really?" Santana tilted her head to the side looking at both of them.

"I wanted the ball, all I do is pass it to you.."

"and I am second string dummy, get up" Finn said with a push to the shoulder.

Helping both boys up, she watched them dust off their shorts and shirts before doing what boys do and shoved one another.

"HEY!" Santana yelled and both of them looked at her.

"Can we just throw the ball around? Please.."

Finn and Dave looked at one another before Karofsky tossed the football to his second string.

"Go long Lopez.."

With that said Santana took off in a sprint down the field fast. Finn took a couple steps back, a pat on the football with his hand before hurling that thing in the air. Dave stood there with his hands on his waist.

"I don't think she is going to get that Hudson.."

"Just wait..She is first string for a reason there Karofsky, trust me I fought for my position.." Finn said.

Santana looked back and saw the ball and running harder, turning around and getting under it. Jumping up she caught it, holding the ball to her chest before falling to the ground on her back. Karofsky hit Finn's shoulder.

"Dude..she's not moving..SAN!"

Dave took off in a run with Finn behind him, getting to the Latina they both looked down at her. Her eyes were open and looking to the sky. Putting the ball beside her she stuck her hand up for one of them to take. Karofsky pulled the girl up before a bone crushing hug.

"Don't fucking do that"

Laughing she hugged him back. "Deal.."

Pulling out of his hold she bumped fists with Finn, he had that side smile on that every girl seemed to love.

"Nice throw..now how about you go long Hudson, let me show you how I do it"

Santana turned around, grabbing the ball off the ground. Running farther she then stopped and rotated the ball in her hands before false letting go, and then hurling that ball, it burned her muscles in her arm. A grunt let out of her mouth as she watched Finn run for his life. She was muttering under her breath. 'better catch that ball Hudson' over and over again. Putting her legs apart, she rested her hands on her knees watching the tall boy run. Finn then dove, catching the ball on the way down. Hitting the ground hard Santana made a face as she watched him almost belly flop onto the field.

"Ouuuu..that must of hurt" she inquiried before running over to Finn.

He pushed his hand up with the ball in it and all Santana did was laugh. Taking the ball, her and Dave helped the boy up. They all just started to laugh. She was greatful to have two great guys on her side always, Dave put his arm around the smaller girl.

"So, not that we don't love hanging out with you and throwing the ball around..but what's up?" Dave asked looking at his friend.

"Is it her again?"

"Who is her?"

"I-..Yes..it was her.." Santana sighed.

"Who is her?!" Finn asked.

"Quinn Fabray, Santana here is trying to steal her away from Puckerman.."

Finn just stood there looking at the small girl.

"You, want to get someone from Puck? That's going to be hard, but I mean he's an ass to her sometimes, I've seen them at parties where he openly flirts with other girls" Finn said.

"I love a challenge, but..I think she used me, we kissed and then she got on her phone and said something along the lines of I guess she would do anything to get into someones pants, I don't remember if she said anything about pants I just got so—pissed off I had to leave. Like seriously?!" She explained to both boys.

Santana took a deep breath after telling both boys, Standing there with her hands on her hips she looked between both of them. Taking a sigh out her head hung low before bending over and picking the football up and just threw it no where. Dave and Finn both looked at each other before looking at their quarterback.

"Hey, you deserve better than her.." Dave said.

"Someone like her..on the other hand" Finn said with a laugh.

Santana turned around and saw Brittany running over with a small smile on her face. Brittany walked over and waved to the boys and Santana. Santana smiled just a little bit. Her best friend right now was the only person beside the two boys that were keeping her together. Picking her hand up, the brunette waved at the blonde. Brittany got to Santana and hugged her tight.

"I'm guessing it didn't go right?"

"No, she fucking used me.." Rubbing Brittany's back slowly she sighed before pulling away.

Dave and Finn put their arms around both of the girls as they all started to walk back up to campus. Brittany smiled at the two boys, she was always greatful for them, Britt knew how important those two were to Santana. Her right hand man and the back up, two most loyal guys on the team. Britt was royally pissed at Quinn for doing this to her friend. Quinn was on the hill, watching the four of them. She paniced after the kiss, and she was now positive that Santana didn't want anything to do with her.

Plus, she had Puck; her hot hot boyfriend. Quinn knew Brittany would have some choice words with her but honestly she had to push put it away. She couldn't like girls at all. Santana was a player and always would be. Seeing the four of them walk up the hill she walked off fast before they saw her. As all four walked up Santana looked over and saw blonde walking away. Her heart was hurting, that Quinn did that, sure San knew that the capitan of the cheerleaders was a bitch but that big. It looked like Quinn wanted it, she was teasing her in all the right ways.

The only way she might be able to figure that out, tease her back. But it would take some time. If she could even trust the girl. If she did call a cheerleader then all of them would know. But honestly, anyone with eyes could see how much Santana wanted Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I can't see that..please put her shirt back on.." Dave had his eyes covered with a beer in his other hand.<p>

Santana laughed as she watched Brittany started to dance with her shirt off. Finn was pumping his fist with the beer in his hand, he was also laughing at Dave. It was so funny how the sight of boobs while he was drunk made him freak out. Dave put his hand over his eyes. Santana stood up and pulled Brittany to her.

"Oh stop, boobs aren't going to kill your gayness for guys David. You are still going to be one boy loving dude.. Brittany has a nice rack"

Santana kissed the girls chest as Britt laughed. Holding onto Santana she looked at Finn who just watched them.

"Finn..you should really..like really get a girlfriend" She slurred.

Finn then looked at his lap and nodded slowly.

"Oh! What about that hobbit? She's…she's in our English class!" Santana laughed.

Finn smiled widely at the thought of Rachel Berry, the girl that Santana was talking about. Nodding his head he took a swig of his beer. Santana just held Brittany as they started to dance slowly in the middle of the room.

"Quinn is such a bitch.." Santana said.

Brittany nodded slowly. "Totally is, but you knew that..but you like her anyways for some reason Sanny.."

Groaning, Santana put her head on the blondes shoulder as they danced. Dave crawled over to the bean bag chair and grabbed a hold of it. He was muttering something about naked girls and how his eyes were burned forever. Finn fell back on the bed that he was way too tall for, his feet and most of his legs were hanging off the bed along with half his body.

Brittany pulled Santana to the brunettes bed as they looked at each other. Brittany felt bad for her best friend. The blonde knew that all the brunette wanted was the cheer captian, putting her arms around the girls neck she kissed her lips soflty.

"I am so sorry Sanny.."

"Whatever..I have you" Santana said and pushed blonde hair out of the girls face.

Britt and Santana fell asleep in each others arms, cuddled up. Santana didn't think she would ever stop wanting Quinn, she just had to figure out how much she wanted her. Could she take the bitchy backstabbing girl? She didn't know yet. Teasing might be the way to go to get to her again.

_I am so sorry for not updating but here is an update! :D I decided to introduce Finn because of what happened. Everything with RL has been throwing me for a loop, With Cory passing it upset me and I know of everyone is upset. Finn is sweet and amazing in this fic :)_

_I tried to write longer, I really am trying. _

_I love him, and I know he is at peace now. RIP Cory Monteith, hes going on the train to anywhere and he will forever be in our hearts. _


	8. The Green Monster

**Another update! I know maybe the Quinn call didn't make sense to some, but she is scared. I am just saying. :D**

**I hope you guys keep loving this fic! **

The bed suddenly dipped fast as Santana got a shake to the shoulder. Grumbling she turned back over and pulled her best friend into her. But there was that nagging, that shaking again on her shoulder. As she woke up a little bit more she heard a voice, definaltey male.

"FUCK! Santana wake up, we are late for practice!" Dave said.

Santana turned over and looked at the clock, and pretty much bolted up off of the bed. Two hours late, FUCK is right. Getting up she got her legs tangled in the bedsheet as she fell on her face with a groan. Finn ran over the best he could and picked her up and he had something in his mouth. Putting his arm around her waist he picked his friend up and shoved the tooth brush in her mouth. Santana pushed him as she started to brush. Both boys had one in their mouth also, thank god for spare tooth brushes.

"Coach is so going to kill us" Dave mumbled while trying to get his shorts back on.

Finn tripped a couple of times before grabbing his shorts and putting them on. Sometime during the night, the boys must have just slept in their boxers. Which Santana didn't care. She had a drawer of those comfy shorts anyways. Brittany was still sound asleep in Santana's bed as she put a new sports bra on quickly, when the boys of course weren't looking. Brittany then seemed to stretch and look for her best friend with her eyes closed.

"Sannnnnn" Brittany whined.

The Latina walked out of the bathroom after she rinsed her mouth of the toothpaste. Walking over to her best friend, she leaned down and kissed her head.

"I gotta go, were late for practice..I will see you later okay" She soothed to the girl.

Brittany looked up and grabbed the back of Santana's neck and kissed her. Nodding as she pulled away, Santana smiled before slipping her shoes on and running out with the boys.

As they ran through the halls and outside, they ran their way to the football field where they could hear the coach screaming. Santana came to a halt as they listened.

"AND IF YOUR QUARTERBACK IS LATE THEN WHENEVER SHE AND HER LITTLE BUDDIES DECIDE TO SHOW UP, YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP DOING THOSE SUICIDES..AND THE JUMPING AND THE ANYTHING I TELL YOU TO DO!" he yelled.

Puck stood there with his hands on his knees, he looked as if he was about to pass out. Sure he had stamina but hell this was brutal. He was going to kill Santana, Finn and Dave whenever they decided to show up. Finn ran into Santana as he was slightly out of breath from it being so hot.

"I don't know if we should go.." Finn said.

"We need too" Santana replied as she grabbed his shirt.

The three of them ran down the hill and once the team saw them they let out a sigh. The coach turned around and saw his three players and shook his head. Walking over, He stood there glaring.

"Nice of you three to show up..did you all have a nice nap into the afternoon! What the hell, I don't want to fucking hear about it, just get your asses on the field!" He yelled.

"Wait..WHAT! You aren't going to make them do anything for two hours like we did?!" Puck said as he was out of breath.

Santana looked over at him and glared. The coach walked over and placed his hand on the back of the Latina's back. Looking at the three people who were late and then at the rest of the team.

"Puckerman, you really think you can win a game without these three? Do you do extra practices? I don't see you out here on the field after practice..I saw these three even if messing around improving..but I will have them run the field for an hour if you think that is fair..hmm you want to come up and play quarterback, back up and linemen?"

Puck shook his head as he looked at the three players. Dave, Santana and Finn all took off in a run. All of them letting out a breath of relief. Practice went fairly well except for Puck trying to control his rage about the three of them getting off so easily. So Santana of course made it harder for the mohawked boy to play.

"Don't mess with me Puckerman.." Santana gritted as they all walked to their respected locker rooms.

* * *

><p>That night one of the frat houses was having a party, and what house wouldn't invite the football team. Santana of course took Britt as always. The latina had on a black and green striped dress, that hugged her body and pushed her breasts up super amazingly. Killer fuck me heels, and she was getting some tonight. Looking around, San looked over at her friend before the two of them made it through the crowd. Time to also test to see how many of the cheerleaders Quinn actually called. She was still pissed at the girl, never had Santana been humiliated like that.<p>

Filling her red solo cup up from the keg she handed Britt hers as they scanned the room.

"Sorry B..Tonight I think I am taking someone else home" Saying with a smirk.

"None taken..I have my eye on a guy over there anyways.." She waves to one of the lacrosse players.

"Nice..call me if you need me B.." Kissing her cheek she walked to the middle of the crowd.

Walking up behind one of the known cheerleaders Katie, she put her arm around her waist with a smile. Katie looked back and just smiled widely. The brunette backed up on Santana as they started to move their bodies together, Santana had her hand over her drink so no idiot put something in it. She also was keeping an eye on Brittany. Puck and Quinn arrived and immediately grabbed drinks and started to dance. The small blonde was wearing, dark wash jeans, a white tank top and some heels. She danced with Puck as they started to grind.

Quinn looked over and saw Santana dancing with Katie, looking away she kissed Puck passionately before directing her eyes at the Latina, who really had no interest in her. Maybe if she actually didn't fake call the girls then, maybe that would be her grinding on her. The house was blasting with music, the floor vibrated and it was getting hotter every minute that more bodies began to dance. Finn and Dave showed up. Finn found his way just staring and Dave just stood there. San kissed the brunette's neck as she placed her head back on the quarterback's shoulder.

"Come back to my dorm tonight?"

"Yeah" Katie said as she pushed her lips against Santana's.

The two of them have hooked up before. Santana guessed whatever call Quinn made, it didn't get to her..or to any cheerleader as they were all wanting to get in on the action. Quinn danced with her boyfriend, but saw how all her cheerleaders were dancing around Santana, even though the Latina clearly picked their flier. She seethed. No, she shouldn't be, she had her hot hot boyfriend who she wish had boobs and a killer body. Fuck. That kiss messed her up more than it should. She was just curious, right? Pulling away she mumbled something to Puck, making her way through the crowd, Quinn grabbed Santana's arm as she pulled.

"Bathroom..now.."

"And why? Shouldn't you be over there taming your squirrel.." Santana pulled her arm away.

"I love how your 'call' worked.."

"Please..bathroom.." Quinn never pleaded.

"Fine"

Santana kissed Katie's cheek and told her she would be right back. Making their way to the second floor bathroom, once in Quinn locked the door.

"What do you want Q—"

The blonde pushed her lips against Santana's. Her arms coming up and snaking around her neck. Santana's hands grabbed the girls waist, pulling her closre to her body. But wait..this is the girl who humiliated her. Pushing her back, it took everything in her just to do that, as much as Santana would have love to say she didn't want the cheer captain; she did.

"What the fuck Quinn"

"I-I can't stop thinking about the kiss..I am sorry, I just..I can't be gay"

Santana let out a laugh before picking her drink up and sipping it.

"Who said you're gay? I am fucking gay, you..you are curious; and you have a fucked up way of showing it, calling the girls after the day in the dorm" Santana crossed her arms.

"Listen..that day, I wanted to know how it felt, god I did and then it happened I freaked out okay, I-I'm sorry" Quinn said softly.

"I don't play this whole I want you, now I don't Quinn..I don't mind being experimental to girls, because I love fucking girls..but I don't do the whole.." She pointed back between her and Quinn.

"This shit, you have a boyfriend; clearly the kiss was a mistake"

This was killing her, this amazing, bitchy girl was standing in front of her, Kissed her AGAIN. She had to turn her away, she..she just had too. Quinn kissed Santana once more to try and get her to stay, but Santana was unlocking the door, and leaving the blonde in the bathroom. San walked down the steps as she ran her hand through her hair. A smile on her face as she saw Katie biting her lip. The brunette made a come here motion with her finger, as the Latina made her way over. Pulling her flush against her body, their lips molded. When Quinn came down the steps she glared at the latina that turned her down, granted she pushed her away but now Quinn wanted the girl. It's all she could think of.

Quinn went back to Puck and started to dance with him again. He was wondering what took her so long. She simply replied with, it's a girl thing. As the night got later, Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off Santana and Katie. The Latina had her hands all over the cheerleader, and so was her lips. Puck was pulling his girlfriend close but Quinn was putting her hands on his chest. She needed to watch the girl. Don't get jealous.

"Lets get out of here.." Santana said with a smile.

Katie nodded, as they made their way through the crowd. San first stopped and checked in on Brittany who said she was fine, then they walked past Quinn and Puck. Brown eye met Hazel ones as they walked past. Eyes squinted on Quinn's end, not at Santana..but at Katie. Santana smirked as she walked out of the frat house with Katie by her side.

Santana 1-Quinn-0


End file.
